A Dragon's Ritual
by xache
Summary: One-shot. With the queen of their nest pregnant, it's time for the dragons to pull out their most unconventional ritual yet. Lucy x Harem, Natsu x Harem, Nalu. Rated M for a reason! (Absolutely shameless lemons)


***WARNING: This is a total clusterfuck in ever sense of the word. Proceed with caution and do not take seriously.**

* * *

A dragon's nest was unavoidably a strange place to a human. The rules that governed it were archaic, driven by a deep, draconic instinct that normal people just couldn't understand. If it weren't for the fact Lucy herself had changed since becoming Natsu's mate and (consequentially) queen of the nest, she would have been absolutely furious and mortified at his request. As it was, though, she somehow understood deep inside of her. What he said was right; this is the way things are done, for the good of the nest.

As the drake of the nest, Natsu was recognized to be the strongest. All the other dragons, though strong in their own rite, were submissive to him and his will, even if they often put up a bit of a fight at times. However, there would be no fight on this particular tradition of dragons. It was the way things are done, for the good of the nest.

Everyone knew that.

Everything changed when Lucy walked into the dining hall of their cave-mansion that morning. Built into the side of a mountain, their home housed all the members of their nest, along with their mates and, one day, their children.

So far there were five dragon pairs in the nest, not including Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel and Levy had been the first to join, followed by Laxus and Mirajane. Sting and Minerva, Rogue and Yukino, and Cobra and Kinana had been a bit more difficult to sway, but eventually they all submitted to Natsu as their drake. Wendy was still unmated, but they expected that would change soon enough as she was finally of age.

As Lucy entered the large hall, all the dragons instantly turned their heads toward her and (as was yet undetectable by normal humans) her child.

Lucy, their queen, was pregnant, and things were about to change drastically.

Natsu walked slightly behind Lucy, eyeing the other dragons for their reactions. They stopped before the table where everyone was seated. Natsu set one of his hands on Lucy's waist which would soon be swollen with child. _His_ child. That thought along with her newly impregnated scent sparked a small growl in his chest and she looked up at him curiously, her large brown eyes probing his for any sign of a problem. He just smiled down at her before turning back to the others.

"As many of you can tell, Lucy is pregnant," Natsu announced, and the mates, who up to this point had been glancing around confused, instantly erupted in cheers.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mira exclaimed, followed by similar pronouncements from the other girls, but Natsu signaled for them to quiet.

"I have discussed with Lucy, as she has agreed to partake in the ritual," Natsu continued.

There was a shifting amongst the dragons. This was a big step for the nest and things were soon to change.

"What ritual?" Minerva asked trepidatiously. There was no telling what kind of tradition the dragons would drag them into this time; the mating ceremony had been a nightmare.

"I will leave it to your mates to explain and you will decide whether or not to participate," Natsu said cryptically. "However, I must insist all the men take part."

With that, the expecting couple retreated to their room, leaving all the others to explain this mysterious ritual.

Minerva had been right to be suspicious. By human standards, the ritual was, frankly, odious and indecent, though to the dragons it was simply instinctual.

Now that Lucy was pregnant, it was only natural to them that all the other women should be impregnated as well.

And that was the normal-sounding part of the tradition.

Once impregnated by their mates, the women of the nest naturally release a second egg, which is subsequently impregnated by the drake. With each couple producing a child of their own and a child belonging to their drake, their allegiances are set and the drake's dominance becomes unquestionable.

While the women give themselves to their drake, the men offer their own seed to their queen, allowing their magic to strengthen her child inside of her. The queen can choose whether or not to take part in this part of the ritual, though she often does for the sake of their child.

As expected, the women of the nest were hesitant at first, some even horrified, but eventually all agreed. It was good for the nest.

So it was that at dinner that evening in the same hall, each couple declared that it would participate.

"Wendy," Natsu said, calling the young girl. "You and the exceeds will stay with Erza while we complete the ceremony tomorrow night."

The blue-haired dragon slayer looked disappointed.

"I don't get to participate?" she said. Somehow it made her feel left out.

"You don't have a mate yet, it wouldn't be right," Natsu said, turning back to his food.

The air was tense at the table with nervousness and excitement, especially amongst the human women. This kind of nearly polygamous situation was taboo in their own societies, yet their mate seemed to think it completely natural. Lucy glanced at the other women nervously, afraid of the jealousy that might be stirred up by this draconic ritual, but so far everyone just seemed…curious.

As a nest, their bond to each other and to their drake was much stronger than the individual bonds between mates, or even to their children. It was a strange part about nesting that Lucy had never been able to fully understand as a human. She assumed magic had something to do with it.

That night the air was heavy with sex as each of the couples sought their own impregnation. Moans bounced off the cave walls, but it was quiet in Natsu's room. They were both naked and Lucy was curled into him, her gentle breaths lapping across his chest. An orangey fire crackled nearby their pillowed pallet, encasing them both in comfortable warmth.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Natsu asked her for the thousandth time, his hands brushing through her hair.

"Yes, Natsu," she said with a frustrated sigh. "I'm sure. It's important to you, to the nest. Of course, I'm okay with that."

"But you know that I only love you, right? They give me their loyalty, which I return, but my heart belongs only for you," he said reaching his hand down to her flat stomach. "Well, you and our child to be."

Lucy looked up at his sharp green eyes. "I know," she whispered against his lips and kissed him lightly, "As my love belongs only to you, my dragon."

She smiled against his lips as they kissed again, their kisses getting fiercer and more desperate by the second. Natsu slipped his tongue into Lucy's mouth, dancing with her own. Lucy pushed him back into the pillows, moving to hitch her leg over his until she was sitting straddled on his hips. She rocked against him, making him groan at the delicious friction before sitting up on top of him.

"What happens after the ritual?" Lucy asked, her hands splayed on Natsu's chest and massaging his defined muscles.

"What do you mean after?" he asked.

"I mean, does everybody go back to their monogamous relationships or do those lines bend a bit?"

Natsu took a deep breath, staring into his mate's dark, curious eyes.

"For dragons, sex is a bonding experience not only for lovers, but also between subjects and their drakes. What I feel for you, or what any of my dragons feel for their mates, is felt exclusively for their mates. That love, that protectiveness, possessiveness, is a strong instinct reserved only for mates. Sex, however, is different depending on who it is with. When you have sex with me, it is a declaration of love, but when another of the women has sex with me, it is a declaration of submission, by both her and her mate. Same when my dragons couple with you. It is their way of proving their devotion, amongst other things.

"As a dragon this is natural to me, and to the others. However, as my queen, what you want is most important to me. If me having sex with the other women bothers you, then I won't do it," he said simply.

Lucy looked down at her dragon. She was certainly possessive about him, as he was about her, and at first couldn't imagine letting another woman touch him.

However, the women of the nest weren't just "other women". They were family. The bond between them was undeniable and if she were to allow this kind of arrangement with anyone, it would be with her nest.

"We'll see how the ritual goes," Lucy said. "Then I'll decide if it is something that could be upheld long term."

She bent down and kissed her mate, dragging one of her hands along his rigid jawline and down his neck while the other sought treasures a little further south. She reached between his legs and stroked his awakening member, feeling it harden in her grasp.

"Just remember that you belong to me," she breathed against his neck as she sucked on it lightly.

"How could I forget?" he smirked up at her as she raised her hips and slid down his length, encasing it in her tight heat.

She stilled on top of him, feeling his hardness sticking into her and pressing against her pregnant womb, before rising back up to the tip and lowering herself again. She repeated this, over and over, moaning luxuriously each time he filled her. His hips rocked up into her as they established a quickening rhythm.

She bounced on him with abandon, her sweet breasts moving on her chest and her golden hair dancing in the firelight. She ground into him furiously, rubbing her clit against his pelvis desperately, her mouth opening in a strangled moan as she rode him. They said nothing as they moved against each other, their hot breaths and groans filling the room along the slapping of skin and the slick, wet sounds of their sex.

It was as if they were trying to prove their devotion to each other. They thrusted against each other for nearly an hour, speeding up and slowing down to draw it out until they were both too sensitive to hold back. Finally Natsu spilled into her as she convulsed above him, letting out a scream of pleasure, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Wendy pouted silently as she packed for her stay at Erza's house that night. It didn't seem fair that she be left out of a dragon ceremony of her own nest just because she wasn't mated yet. Sure, she was still a bit younger than the others, but she was old enough. She knew what sex was, even if she'd never done it before.

"Wendy, we should be leaving soon. The sun has already begun to set," Charle said, but Wendy just frowned at the little exceed.

"I don't want to leave. I'm a dragon too!" she whined petulantly. She knew acting like a child wasn't helping her case, but she couldn't help it. She was just so upset!

"No one's debating whether or not you're a dragon, but like Natsu said, you're not mated and this ritual is only for _mated_ dragons," Charle argued. "Now let's go before Erza gets upset."

Wendy grabbed her bag and followed the white exceed out of the cave, feeling slightly humiliated as she walked off surrounded by a bunch of cats.

* * *

"It's about time," Natsu said. The sun had long since set and both of them were in their room bathing and preparing. They each wore red silk robes with the mark of the fire dragon on them.

"Right," Lucy said. Now that the time had come, she had to admit she was a little nervous and self-conscious.

Sensing her unease, Natsu grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It'll be fine," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "And our child will be the strongest drake ever!"

"Infused with the power of our nest, how could he not be?" Lucy smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

They headed out to the main living hall, where the other dragons had already prepared. Two large mounds of pillows and blankets sat on opposite ends of the room, with a blazing fire between them as the only source of heat in the cool cave, though they suspected they'd all be warm soon enough. On a table near the entrance sat a number of chalices, full with a potion to help increase their libido. At their entrance, all the other nest-mates stood at attention, each of them also adorned in scarlet robes.

The leading couple walked past them all and stood in front of the fire where a smaller, third pile of pillows lay. Natsu noticed how each of the women's scents was changed slightly; they had all conceived successfully and he growled in approval.

They all took their cups.

"We are here to ensure the strength of this future drake, and the strength of our nest," Natsu said with his cup raised, remembering the words Igneel had taught him all those years ago. Back then he never thought he'd use them, but now he was glad for the lesson.

"To our drake and our nest," the others recited in unison.

They drank the potion, feeling the effects almost instantly.

Lucy and Natsu stood on the small pallet and removed their robes, revealing their naked, gleaming bodies to their nest. The others stood around, their eyes fixated on their leaders in the firelight. Natsu leaned in, kissing Lucy lightly as he guided her down onto the pillows on her back. She looked up at him as he settled himself between her legs, never breaking their kiss.

His magically heated hands roamed her smooth body, sending shivers along her spine. He kneaded her breasts between his calloused fingers and rocked his hips against hers, his hardened length gliding teasingly along her clit.

Everyone watched with full attention as the two writhed against each other, claiming one another openly. It was like a warning that despite what was to come, they belonged only to one another. When Natsu finally slipped his cock into Lucy and began his fast thrusting, the others couldn't help but be aroused. Yukino and Levy blushed furiously at the intimate sight while Minerva began to slowly rub herself. The thin, silk robes did nothing to hide the stiffening arousals of the men.

It was a simple fucking. Natsu thrusted in and out of his mate at a fast, even pace, his ass and thighs clenching with each movement until he finally burst inside of her. The other dragons almost purred wantonly at the smell of their drake's seed filling their queen. Lucy hadn't come yet, but that was okay; there was still plenty of time for that.

The drake removed himself from his mate, pulling out and growling happily as some of his seed leaked out of her. He stood up, pulling her with him, kissed her one last time, and they turned to the others. Without a word, Natsu walked to his pallet on one side of the fire followed by all the women while Lucy walked to hers on the other, followed by all the men.

It was time.

* * *

Wendy cracked her eyes open in the dark room where she'd been pretending to sleep. Erza was snoring lightly in her bed, surrounded by Frosch, Lector, and Happy. Charle slept soundly near Wendy, and Lily leaned against the wall, drooling slightly. The sky dragon quietly stood up and stalked over to the window. She opened it, praying desperately that nobody would awaken. Peering nervously behind her, she saw everyone still fast asleep and let out a sigh of relief before hopping out the window and beginning her trek back to the nest.

It wasn't far, at least, not for a sky dragon, and she was there within minutes, slipping quietly into the cave. All the rooms were dark and quiet except for the living room. She treaded carefully until she reached the door and cracked it open.

She was instantly flooded with the smell of sex that sent a pulsing between her legs.

On one side of the room, Lucy was surrounded by Wendy's fellow dragons. She sat atop Rogue, whose hands gripped her hips as she rode him. The blonde queen's moans were stifled by Laxus's large cock, which was shoved deep into her throat, though she didn't seem to mind as she sucked it devotedly.

Behind her, shoved up her ass, was Sting, whose large, spidery hands played with her full, bouncing breasts while his lips sucked her exposed neck. They all moved together as one, their voices raising up and echoing off the large cave's walls.

Next to them, Gajeel and Cobra pumped themselves lazily, awaiting their turn with their queen.

Wendy gasped as she watched the twin dragons' cocks sliding in and out of Lucy at the same time. To the young dragon it looked painful, but Lucy looked like she was in heaven as they thrusted into her, filling her up completely.

Lucy bobbed her head along Laxus' length, her tongue lapping at him eagerly. She moaned against him and Laxus threw his head back in pleasure, thrusting his hips forward, further into her sweet, tight throat.

"Ugh…So good, Lucy…" the lightning slayer moaned, his fingers entwined with her golden locks.

"F-fuck," Sting said suddenly from behind her as he released into Lucy's ass. He pulled out his dripping cock which was still hard from the potion and stepped back. He stroked himself lightly, to ease his aching arousal that demanded he release into her womb which was, after all, the point of all of this.

As he stepped back, Cobra took his place, his cock already slick as he slid into Lucy's ass and began rocking against her eagerly. At the same time, Gajeel switched out with Laxus who had released deep in her throat around the same time as Sting. The iron dragon groaned as Lucy's hot tongue licked around his tip before she swallowed him whole. Laxus and Sting continued to pump themselves slowly as they watched their queen.

Wendy didn't know when she started rubbing herself, but she had never felt so aroused in her short life. She watched hungrily as Lucy was fucked from every angle, pleasured by her dragons, before the voyeur turned her attention to her drake.

Natsu was leisurely humping into Yukino from behind while the girl held herself up against a pile of pillows. Behind him, Kinana was lapping at his neck and massaging his balls while Levy licked devotedly at his puckered hole, sending waves of pleasure crashing along him. He growled as he slid in and out of Yukino's tight entrance while the others' hands caressed every inch of him.

Off to the side, Minerva and Mira were grounding their cores against each other, moaning heartily as they awaited their turn with their drake.

"N-Natsu! A-aah!" Yukino cried amidst her high moans as she came.

Natsu's pace quickened before he finally roared his release, filling the celestial mage with his seed. She in turn, gasped loudly as his hot sperm coated her insides, something she should have expected from a fire dragon.

"So hot," she breathed and Natsu chuckled lightly in response.

Spying Minerva and Mira, the drake walked over to them. He turned Mira onto her back, her legs splayed open for him, and placed Minerva on top of her so their cores pressed together and he slid his cock between their two wet heats.

Next to them, Levy and Kinana were licking at each other's wet folds while Yukino caught her breath.

As Wendy watched, she slid her hand inside of her panties, rubbing enticingly and slipping a finger into her dripping core. She knew she shouldn't be doing this against Natsu's orders, but she felt she was supposed to be in there, submitting herself to her drake.

A chorus of loud, deep moans drew Wendy's attention to the other side of the room as Rogue and Cobra emptied themselves into Lucy. She pulled off of both of them and pushed Gajeel down to sit against the pillows in front of her. She positioned herself onto his hips and slid down slowly, enjoying the feel of his abnormally thick cock. She bounced up and down on him, her insides clenching around him as he sucked on her succulent breasts.

"Nng, Gajeel… You're so… _big_ …"

He grinned as he rolled her nipple around with his studded tongue.

Not wanting to neglect the others, she took Laxus and Cobra in each hand, stroking and squeezing their begging erections.

Behind them, Rogue already had Sting on all fours as he pressed into his partner's ass and began humping into him with a number of grunts and groans.

"Oh god, Rogue, _right there!_ "

Wendy blushed furiously at the sight of the two males pleasuring each other.

Across the room, Minerva was getting frustrated.

" _Please,_ Natsu," she begged most uncharacteristically. "I need your dick inside of me now!"

Natsu obliged, and buried himself into Minerva and released his load. She practically sang as she fell apart around his length. With her dripping with his cum, he rolled her off of Mira and stuck his cock into the shape-shifting mage to continue thrusting.

"Oh, fuck me harder, Natsu… my drake…" Mira moaned and Natsu snapped his hips into her with reckless abandon. He buried his face in her plump breasts and sucked, bruising her pale, white skin.

Levy and Kinana continued to eat each other out while a replenished Yukino lowered herself onto Mira's face, letting the white-haired mage lick up the mixture of her juices and Natsu's excess cum while the drake thoroughly fucked her.

Lucy meanwhile, peeled herself off of Gajeel after the iron dragon released into her. She was positively dripping, with both the black-haired dragons' seed.

Pushing her onto her back, Laxus took his place on top of her before any of the others could advance and pressed in. His cock rivaled Gajeel's in size and she moaned as it filled her up, splashing amongst all the other liquids. The lightning dragon sucked on her neck as he fucked her, relishing in her tight heat.

"Laxus…" she moaned out as he sent light, pleasurable electric pulses across her body.

Above her, Sting, his ass now dripping with Rogue's cum, lowered himself into her mouth from above while he sucked on Cobra's hard cock, taking the poison dragon's stiff member deep into his throat. It was the sort of thing he would never have ever imagined himself doing before, and he assumed it was a product of the absolutely insatiable horniness that accompanied the potion from earlier.

Rogue, meanwhile, was now bent over getting boned by Gajeel, another product of the potion's magical workings, though the shadow dragon couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the iron dragon's dick thrusting into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Lucy was right—Gajeel was _big_.

Wendy slipped another finger in, curling them to scratch against that delicious bundle of nerves inside of her, but it wasn't enough. She looked back toward her drake and imagined him thrusting that large, undoubtedly hot cock into her, and she moaned slightly.

Natsu emptied himself into Mira, who was still sucking on Yukino's dripping folds and eliciting a number of loud moans from the silver-haired girl. Despite all the moans surrounding him, though, his perceptive ears were able to pick up the quiet sound coming from the cracked door. He zeroed his senses in on the area and picked up the definite presence of the sky dragon. Chuckling cockily, he stood up and sauntered over to the door, where Wendy was now frantically pulling her hand out of her panties.

Natsu opened the door and leaned against the frame, staring down at the blue-haired girl.

"I thought I told you to stay at Erza's," he said, not unhappily. He smirked slightly as he watched the girl stare at his throbbing erection with a blush.

"I'm a dragon too! I don't like my nest doing things without me," Wendy said with all the authority she could muster with her cheeks such a bright shade of red.

Natsu grabbed her hand from her side and sucked on the two fingers she'd previously been pleasuring herself with. She gasped as his hot tongue ran up and down them sensually. He sucked off of them with a pop and grinned at her.

"Fine," he said. "But you will be taking a contraceptive in the morning. I will not require a child from you until you are mated and pregnant with your own hatchling, understood?"

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed eagerly, and the two of them returned to his side of the room. Instantly Levy and Yukino began to undress the sky dragon who, despite not having taken the potion, was raging with arousal. Natsu meanwhile sunk into the pillows, laying back on his arms and motioning for Wendy to come to him.

"Suck me," he said, and Wendy, overpowered by her will to submit to her drake, obeyed. She wrapped her hand around the base of Natsu's thick cock and popped the tip into her mouth. She sucked and licked her way around it before taking it as far in as she could.

She turned her eyes upward to see Minerva now sitting on Natsu's face as his tongue delved into her. The dark-haired mage gripped his pink hair tightly, pulling slightly as he pleasured her a second time. His hands, meanwhile, were busy playing with Mira and Levy, his hot fingers pumping in and out of them while his thumbs rolled against their clits.

Wendy gasped against Natsu's cock as she felt something wet licking against her core. Glancing down she could just make out Kinana's hair as the snake ate her out. Yukino meanwhile was straddled over Natsu's abs, humping against his hard, rigid muscles.

Lucy, meanwhile, barely even noticed the sky dragon's presence. She was on her hands and knees as Cobra fucked her from behind. Underneath her, Sting and Rogue had each latched onto one of her nipples and were sucking hard. Laxus had hitched Sting's legs over his shoulders and was thrusting into the light dragon while Gajeel seemed content to stroke himself and watch the spectacle.

Lucy's uninhibited moans drifted across the room as she reached her peak for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She orgasmed, her core clenching around Cobra and hastening his release. Cobra pulled out and smirked at the amount of cum spilling from his queen. He didn't need his special "hearing" to tell him how much she was enjoying this.

Lucy moaned as Cobra pulled out and rolled onto her back where Sting was quick to take up residence, He leaned down and sucked on her jaw and neck before finally plunging into her wet heat. He moved slowly, letting her feel every inch of him slipping in and out of her while he sucked on her neck and collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as she breathed into his golden hair.

"Sting…" she said, enjoying the way his hard muscles rippled beneath her grasp.

Behind the light dragon, Laxus thrusted into him again, eager to finish what he'd started. Rogue, Cobra, and Gajeel all watched exhausted from the sidelines as the blondes all writhed in a slow, leisurely harmony.

Across the room, Wendy was now impaling herself on Natsu's cock. She moaned as her drake filled her up, overpowering her senses. The only thing she could think was how much she wanted to make him feel good, to please him. Her own core stretched as he entered her, slightly painfully, though the pain subsided after a minute and she began to move on him while he bucked up into her. She slid her hips against his, searching for her release.

"Mmm…." she moaned. Natsu looked up at the young girl riding him and smirked.

"How does it feel, Wendy?" he teased, but she was too lost to be embarrassed.

"Ahh…You feel… _really_ good…Natsu," she gasped between moans as she slapped her small hips against him.

As this was her first time, it didn't take long before her vision whited out and she convulsed as a jolt of pleasure overcame her. Natsu released into her, letting his cum splash against her virgin walls.

"Aah! Na-Natsu!" she cried before collapsing into him.

Content, she slid off of him, as he set his sights on Levy, who was already lying with her legs spread off to the side, her eyes trained on her drake with desire. He stuck his perpetually hard cock into the blue haired script mage and began to rock into her, hard. She practically screamed as he ravaged her pinning her arms down as he arched her small breasts towards him.

"Oh…Natsu, yes… _yes,_ " she said.

Natsu grunted as he slammed against her. She was so much tighter than he'd expected, especially from someone used to taking Gajeel's monster cock. He figured the iron dragon's mate would be used to something a little rougher, and he was right as she took his furious cock without issue.

Off to the side, an exhausted Mira and Minerva were lazily rubbing each other's pink folds, neither one really seeking release anymore but just a slow, continuous pleasure. Yukino lapped at Wendy's wet slit, drinking up Natsu's cum as the young girl lay with her legs spread, almost passed out. Kinana stood on her knees, rubbing herself enticingly as she waiting for Natsu to finish with Levy and turn to her.

"Oh god, Natsu!" Levy cried as she came.

Natsu continued to pound into her through her orgasm, drawing out the feeling of her crushing him before finally relinquishing his sperm to her waiting womb. He growled as he came again, amazed by the effects of the potion on his libido. He found he wasn't even tired when Kinana bent down before him, offering him her ass.

"Please, Natsu, fuck me," she moaned, and he obliged.

The fire drake picked up his thrusting again, gripping almost painfully on the purple-haired girls' hips as he slid into her tighter, puckered hole to her surprise. She let out a lengthy moan of approval as he filled her ass with his large cock and thrust at a medium pace.

Natsu gasped slightly as Mira and Yukino began caressing his muscles and kissing his skin all over, intent on pleasuring their drake completely. Levy joined in, sucking on Natsu's neck from behind as her small hands rubbed against his back. Wendy was half asleep by this point, but Minerva watched with interest as she fingered herself for Natsu to see.

Natsu almost spilled over at the feeling of such domination, each of his dragons' mates devoting themselves purely to his pleasure. Each of them moaned his named against his skin as they kissed every inch of him. He continued to rock his hips into Kinana's ass, pushing his entire cock into her with each thrust. His balls slapped against her as he moved, only increasing her desperate moans.

Feeling his climax coming again, he pulled out of her ass and shoved himself into her warm, wet cavern to release his seed. At the feel of his hot liquid inside of her, Kinana's muscles clenched and spasmed around him before she collapsed into the pillows.

Natsu, finally worn out, leaned back into the pillows while the women gathered around him, stroking and caressing, licking and kissing him subserviently. Levy and Yukino cleaned off his cock with their small, pink tongues while Minerva and Mira began massaging his arms and chest, their large breasts pressed up against his strong muscles. Once she recovered, Kinana crouched down between his legs and licked him clean with the other two girls, being sure to lightly suck his balls as she worked.

They were all expended with pleasure, content to bask in the warmth of their drake before they wrapped themselves around him and all fell asleep.

Opposite of them, after slowly pulsing for what felt like an eternity in which Lucy had come twice, Sting released deep into her, letting his sperm mingle with that of the other slayers.

"Lucy!" he cried against her soft, sweet skin as he came. She felt so fragile beneath him, her small but strong arms still wrapped around him. Her light moans almost made him forget about the lightning dragon still pumping into him from behind.

His ass clenched as he climaxed, squeezing Laxus who also came, spilling his cum into the light dragon. The larger blonde pulled out and glanced back at the other men, where Rogue was lazily sucking on Gajeel as Cobra had started a slow pace into the iron dragon's ass while sucking on his neck.

Sting, though, was completely oblivious to all of this. He inside of Lucy and kissed her deeply. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as they kissed and he started to rock against her again.

"Oh god, Lucy…You're so good, you feel _so fucking good_ ," Sting breathed against her lips as he moved.

"Aah, Sting!" Lucy moaned in response, her tongue dancing with the light dragon's.

Laxus eyed the couple warily, aware that they were dangerously close to making love instead of just fucking. It seemed everyone except Natsu was well aware that Sting had had his eye on Lucy before she and the fire dragon had mated, and he worried now that the light dragon might forget himself.

Not eager to incur the drake's wrath, Laxus intervened, pulling their mouths apart and shoving his dick into Sting's mouth. The light dragon turned his eyes up as he sucked on the lightning dragon. His glare melted into begrudging appreciation as he met the larger blonde's stern gaze, and he turned his attention to simple sucking and thrusting, trying to forget how much he loved fucking Lucy and having her to himself.

Lucy, meanwhile, sucked devilishly on Laxus's balls as they swung above her face. She turned her eyes over to the poison, iron, and shadow dragons, who were still pleasuring one another. She watched as Gajeel fell apart, spurting into Rogue's mouth. The shadow dragon drank deeply, swallowing every last drop down. Behind him, Cobra spilled into Gajeel, emptying himself into the iron dragon's ass with a low growl.

Above her she could feel Sting's thrusts quickening into a furious humping pace. She felt him release into her again, his warm sperm splashing inside of her for a second time. She and Sting continued to suck on Laxus until he too came a final time, allowing the light dragon to drink him down.

Completely worn out, Lucy slumped into the pillows, feeling her dragons' cum seeping between her thighs. She barely noticed as Gajeel and Laxus pulled her into their chests and Rogue and Sting took to licking her pink folds and thighs clean. They all lightly kissed and stroked her body, lulling her into a peaceful sleep. Once they deemed her clean enough, they all collapsed around her and joined her in dreamland.

* * *

The next morning, the fire that still blazed was the only light in the cavernous room. Natsu was the first to arise, warm and comfortable with all the women's soft bodies wrapped around him. He gently peeled them off and walked over to find his own mate in a similar predicament. Upon his approaching, his dragons began to stir, sensing their drake's presence. They shifted themselves off of her so that Natsu could bend down and pick up his mate and soon-to-be mother of his child.

Lucy sleepily wrapped her arms around Natsu and moaned his name happily. Eyes still closed, she sucked on his neck, making him growl pleasantly against her. He walked them to their room and lay her down on their own pillows.

"So how was that?" he asked lowly, his deep voice teasing her awake.

"Mmm," Lucy moaned sleepily. She was pleasantly sore from last night. She cracked her eyes open, meeting her mate's curious green ones.

"I wouldn't mind do that again," she said with a light laugh. "But you're still my favourite."

"I'm glad to hear it," Natsu smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her small yet curvy body and held her tight as they both fell back into well-earned sleep.


End file.
